Bubbles
by Alexandria18
Summary: Serena felt no reason anymore, she couldn't handle the fate that life had given to her. Despite the friends she had around her, none was a constant companion. Not even the bubbles surrounding her cared enough to stay by her side.


It sure has been awhile, ne? I've been addicted to Naruto fanfics, sorry everyone! I've just recently been inspired to take up my story again. I am going to try to wet my feet again, by editing my older stories.

**Old Message**: Hey everyone, I hoped you enjoyed the story I wrote, now I am going to try this little one shot. I'm going to write it a little differently then I did my other story. I hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review!! Thanks in advance!!

disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates, if I did I wouldn't be here on fan fiction, I would be attempting to get that last season translated. .

* * *

Bubbles

A petite blond leaned dejectedly against the side railing of a small bridge. Some would stop and questioningly look at the downtrodden, small woman, staring into the deep fathoms of bubbling blue below. Her beauty was without a doubt a rare gem in the rough, admired by countless others. Her long locks of pale golden hair gently swayed with the intricate dance the wind provoked. Many would pity the girl, her eyes a window to the utter sense of loss within her heart. . Despite the sympathetic glances towards this beauty, only the deep currents below called to her, unwilling to release her from their deadly spell. The day mocked her dour mindset, the blue sky and bright sun playfully showing the world how good it felt to be alive. Her long pigtails shined gold under the loving embrace of the warm sun above, but her body felt as cold as a winter blizzard. Many transversed the small wooden bridge, all with the intent to go about their simple lives without a care for the one left behind. That lonely heart remained, in a world of her own, only thoughts drifting to the water below. To the passing strangers, she was just an unknown girl staring into the water. In reality, she was a 16 year-old heroine better known as Sailor Moon. One forced to act way beyond her years, to support the world in its' endless battle against the evil forces set out to destroy it.

"_I wonder if anyone will miss me when I am gone,_" she mused. Silent tears slide down her pale cheeks, her crystal blue eyes sparkling with unspoken disdain.

* * *

"Serena, Serena darling it's time to get up," yelled a slightly perturbed mother, her voice echoing from the stairway below

"Aww, mom just five more minutes," groaned a reluctant Serena, snuggling back into her pillow in hopes of falling back to sleep. She was extremely exhausted. A terrible monster reeked havoc in the city the night before, forcing her to stay up half the night to battle it.

"Not this time, Serena. Get up now or I will be forced to ground you. I don't want you to be late for school again; you can't afford any more detention," Her mother yelled while coming up the stairs, towards her room. She quickly opened the door only to find her daughter drifting off into the dream world once again. She loved her daughter entirely, but Serena needed to learn that she can't be late all the time. With a dejected sigh she announced, "Serena, you are punished. You won't be allowed to go to Rei's house this evening." She grimaced at the way her daughter reacted, Serena jumping from a sleeping form to now completely awake. "Now, you better get up or I am going to be forced to ground you for even longer."

Serena's eyes grew wide, her mother actually punished her. Opening her mouth to protest, she attempted to compromise with her mother," But..."

"No buts, Serena, you better go now I won't let you get away with anymore detentions." Her mother screamed, exasperated by her daughter's attempt to get out of punishment. She waited as her petite daughter sprung forth from her bed and was ready for school in five seconds flat. Satisfied with the results, she proceeded to go down the stairs. Before she even made it to the bottom, Serena was out the doorway and on her way to school. "I'm sorry, Serena, but you need to learn responsibility," her mother mumbled to herself, she despised being so harsh to her gentle daughter.

* * *

Serena slowly wiped away the fast coming tears, her resolution growing stronger as she thought of the situations that had piled on her shoulders. Her eyes steadily darkened at her decision, as she began to slowly clamber her way up onto the railings. Once there, she stood a few moments to view the setting sun one last time as it was enveloped by the horizon. "_I've been here for a while_," she thought dejectedly,"_ and no one has come looking for me_," Her pale blue dress molded to her petite form, as the slight wind still danced around her body. Her blue eyes blinked rapidly away the stray tear, as she looked onto the beautiful sun. The golden rays glowed on her pale skin, her eyes shining a blue golden liquid. If one was to look at her now, it would be as if an angel had come down from the heavens to look upon the setting sun. She had an ethereal beauty around her, a lost soul ready to be released.

With a small smile on her lips and outstretched arms, her body fell gracefully forward. The smile never left her face as she closed her eyes, their dark lashes slowly closing in defeat. She looked as if she was a bird whose wings were clipped, falling from the sky that was its' home. Her long hair chased after behind her, its' long strands fluttering like golden, silk ribbons dancing in the wind. As her body made contact with the blue oasis below her, a small splash resounded her accomplishment. The water below, a glass mirror, became broken by the beauty. Small ripples ravaged the smooth surface, retreating to the shores, only to recoil and return.

* * *

"I can't believe mom punished me!" loudly complained the perplexed Serena; she had barely made it in time for school. She was just grateful that she didn't get another detention. She walked slowly into her class; her eyes grew wide with happiness as she saw her best friends. "Hi, guys," she squealed happily as she slide gracefully into her seat. "You'll never believe it," she confided in them," I was really tried after yesterday, and tried to get some extra sleep this morning, but mom got mad and now I am punished." She giggled slightly thinking her friends would find humor in the situation as well. "Can you believe it? My mom punished me today," she slightly forced out the rest unhappily, as reality set in. "I'm sorry I can't go to the scout meeting, at your house today, Rei." Serena looked expectantly at her friends, knowing that they would console her and tell her that her mother was just being cruel.

"What!?" screamed Rei. The fiery priestess glared at Serena, "What do you mean you can't come? Serena, you meatball head, you've missed too many meetings as it is. I can't believe that you are our leader."

Serena stopped smiling as she looked at her friend, shocked. Her voice wavered a bit, as she whimpered, "I'm sorry, Rei. I didn't mean to, you didn't mean that did you?"

"She's right you know," Ami scolded. "You really need to get your act together. How can we defeat the negaverse if our leader isn't doing her job?" The others shook their head in agreement with Ami's cold statement.

"All of you are against me?" Serena asked, her blue eyes darting from one person to the next, each giving her a cold stare. "I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean it." she pleaded. She didn't understand why they were being so cruel, she thought they understood her.

"Why don't you just stop apologizing and do something about it Serena," Rei chided. It was breaking her heart to see Serena look so sad at her own remarks, but she felt the need to help make her stronger. She turned her head and proceeded to give her the silent treatment. The others followed in kind, they all knew Serena could do better than what she was doing now, and they wanted to help her.

* * *

Small bubbles escaped Serena's mouth, as she slowly floated downward, "_Great, even my own bubbles can't stand to be near me,_" Serena sadly mused. Her hair swirled slowly around her, a mass of gold. "_I don't want to be alone any more, come back bubbles_," she desperately pleaded. She reached out her hand trying to grasp the escaping bubbles. Clasping her hand around a particular one, she brought it towards her chest in a gentle hug. She squeezed it tightly in hopes that it would never leave her alone. Her mind told her that as long as she was holding onto it; she would have someone that loved her. As life had taken away all of her joy, it seemed that the harder she held onto the small orb of air, the more it escaped her grasp. It slipped through her fingers, smaller bubbles quickly forming around her tight grasp and escaping to the surface.

Soon, even the bubbles were gone, and only she remained. "_It's strange,"_ she thought, "_I only feel nothingness,_ _and yet I've never felt more whole_." Slowly, she closed her eyes for the last time, "_Now, I am at peace."_

* * *

Serena slowly ambled her way home, her body heavy from the sadness in her heart. She held her school books tightly to her chest. She couldn't believe her friends were so mean to her. Sure they had berated her before, but never went so far as to completely belittle and ignore her like that. She felt so depressed, the accumulation of all the little troubles weighed down her entire self, and she didn't know if she could handle it anymore. Suddenly, she slammed into another person's body. Her books escaped her grasp as she flailed her arms uselessly to prevent her unbalanced movement. Her books and small form landed in an ungraceful heap on the sidewalk cement.

"Ouch, meatball head, why don't you watch where you are going?" complained Darien, while picking up one of her books. He didn't really mean to hurt her, but always enjoyed to tease her. He looked down at her, when she didn't reply, "What's wrong? Did you fail another test again because of that meatball brain of yours?" He winced once he saw the look on her face, regretting the cruel words he bestowed on the beautiful woman before him. Her face looked as if it crumpled completely, his heart ached wanting to hold her tightly and apologize.

"I'm sorry, Darien," she quietly said with tears slowly slipping down her cheeks unchecked. "I did fail a test, I'm too stupid to pass anything even if I did try," With a dejected look, she looked at him straight in the eyes, her eyes a deep blue, "I have to go now, I'm not in the mood to be told how much I am hated by you." She quickly gathered her scattered books, including the one in his grasp, and ran.

Darien could only stare in shock at her retreating form, his hand still outstretched from when he was holding her book. "I. . . I don't hate you Serena," he whispered, wanting to express his true feelings for her.

* * *

Serena's mind began to grow blank. Unmoving, she slowly let her body fade into oblivion. The waters around her grew darker and darker, the deeper she went. Her body finally finished its' retreat, as it hit the river bottom. Suddenly, though, something began to pull on her, her body moving out of the surrounding darkness. "_What is this I feel? It is as if my body is moving on its' own."_ She felt herself being pulled up towards the surface. "_No,"_ she thought, "_I want to go back down to the bottom, where it is safe, where I am happy." _She willed her body to not move anymore, fighting against the force that was taking her away from her joy. Its' will was much too strong for her to put up a good fight, forcing her to move to the surface.

Slowly the night sky emerged, the sun almost completely behind the horizon. A beautiful display of reds, oranges, and yellows were splashed across the sky, like a painting. Serena found herself on the surface again. Two strong arms were wrapped around her waist, forcing her back to reality. "_I feel so weak_," she thought, her mind fading in and out of consciousness, "_but . . who . . . who . .is bringing me back to the shore?"_

Her body, now on firm ground, felt two hands press hard on her stomach. Warm lips encased her mouth, drawing its' own breath and pushing it into her. She was forced to spit out the water elixir from her lungs, her body shuddering instinctively and breathing in the air that caged her mind. She began to cough and gasp for air, unable to stop herself. "Oh Serena," a voice whispered, fading slowly in her mind. "I thought you were dead." The same arms pulled her unresponsive body tightly against its' firm chest. She could only sit in shock from the whole ordeal, not wanting to come back to reality. Warm liquid fell onto her cheek, and slowly slid down into oblivion. Unlike the cold water from before, this was unknown warmth that seeped into her skin. She slowly opened her eyes to see her captor, but all that could be seen was a dark black shirt. She attempted to push against it but her body was just too weak.

"Let me go back" she whispered, unable to speak any louder. "I want to go back to that nothingness; I don't have to worry about anyone hating me there." The person only increased his grasp on her frail body. She felt that she would be unable to escape his grasp. Her only thoughts were of returning back to the waters below. In a useless attempt to escape, she pushed with all the strength she had left in her feeble body. She only succeeded in being removed from the chest she was pulled against. She slowly raised her eyes to the face of the person that had saved her, and found she was staring at Darien. She could only stare in wonder as she watched silent tears stream down his face. She slowly lifted a hand, cupping the side of his face to see if this was actually happening. "_Darien is crying for me_?" she questioned, "_but why, he has always hated me_." She shivered as the cool wind chilled her to the bones, and slowly let her hand drop. "_No, no one. .no one loves me. It is best for me to go back."_

"Oh, Serena," he sobbed, "don't you ever do that to me. I don't think I could survive without you here." He tightened his grip around the shaking girl in attempts to express his desperation and desire for her to remain alive. He didn't want to cry but couldn't stop. He almost lost the woman he loved more than anyone, and never even told her. Tears poured down his face, onto the petite woman below. His body shook, unable to formulate into words how the thought of losing her affected him.

"But Darien," she whispered, her eyes big, looking at him with confusion, "You hate me, why would you save me?" Her remark hurt him to the core. The fact that she honestly believed that he hated her broke the wall of emotion he was trying to hold in.

Unable to express how he felt in words, he captured her lips in his own, willing for her to understand all that he wanted to say. "I have always loved you, Serena." he whispered, as he released her sweet lips, his forehead resting lightly on her own.

Serena had no idea how to react. She always thought that Darien hated her, but the passion he placed in that simple kiss struck a chord in her heart. "Someone loves me?" she asked more to herself. Her eyes closed quickly, as her own tears began to fall down her face. An unknown feeling began to creep into her heart, and she had no idea what to do with it. She could only hold onto Darien as if he were the very lifeline that prevented her from falling over the edge. He tenderly held her, closing his own eyes in the process. She was safe, and that was all that mattered to him. He'd kiss her again and again, just to prove his love for her. Her arms grew limp, and she nuzzled her nose into his shoulder as his heart enveloped her own and she finally felt loved.

With a tender kiss on the top of her head, his hand stroking her hair, "I'll love you, always." His tender confession was on deaf ears, as his sweet angel slept in his arms.

* * *

I hope that you like it.

Now remember, reviews increase my passion for writing, and makes me want to write more quickly. I'll post the edited Epilogue soon.


End file.
